


Ticklish laughs and Biscoff kisses

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: You struggle to fall asleep, so you snatch Steve’s beloved butter cookies and munch on them in the middle of the night. That is, until he walks into the kitchen and sees you snacking on them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Ticklish laughs and Biscoff kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yet, another (oh my, now you see how lazy I am) of my works that I am transferring here. A couple more and I'm going to get more serious about posting my works here as well.
> 
> This was written for star-spangled-man-with-a-plan Follower Celebration on Tumblr. My prompt was "How about you make me?" This is one of my favorite pieces that I've written, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!💫

It's a slow and quiet night, particularly hot for the early days of May.

You lay in bed, looking out the window. You had gone to bed around three hours ago and haven't been able to fall asleep at all. Every time you close your eyes, something, anything, starts occupying your mind, making it difficult to relax.

You have been tossing and turning, staring at a variety of things around your room since you settled in bed. You look around again, and with a deep sigh, you pull yourself up into a sitting position.

You reach over, checking the time on your phone. 2:38 am, incredible. You were so tired when you went to bed, and still, three whole hours later, you still can't fall asleep.

With one last glance around the room, you pull the covers off and get up. There is really no point in trying to fall asleep when you clearly aren't able to.

You round the bed, snatching a hoodie that laid on the armchair against the wall. A hoodie you are pretty sure belonged to Steve before it ended in your possession.

You pull it on over your shorts and tank top, zipping the front to the middle.

You walk towards your door, pulling it open and leaving the comfort of your room. You venture around in the hallway, relishing in the peace and quiet that was pretty rare when it came to living with the Avengers.

You make your way towards the common room and kitchen. Maybe a cup of tea or something to munch on is going to get you to go to sleep.

When you finally step into the common room and kitchen, it's empty much to your surprise. There is normally at least one other occupant, usually Steve, or Bucky after not being able to fall asleep, or after having a nightmare. Sometimes it's Tony when he needs a breather from tinkering in the lab. Really, usually, when you got up in the middle of the night, there is already someone there, nursing a cup of tea, or whatever else they were in a mood for. Being an Avenger seems to come with a lot of restless nights, going PR for the Avengers comes with some of those as well.

You round the island, opening the fridge and then the cabinets in hopes of finding something that might interest you.

Just when you are about to call it quits because there's literally nothing grabbing your attention, you see them. A pack of Steve's beloved Biscoff cookies. He has repeatedly stated the love he has for the butter cookies and you know why. They are absolutely delicious.

You reach for the packet but hesitate for a moment. Those are Steve's cookies, and he is pretty defensive when it comes to his sweets. You think about it, about how grumpy the super-soldier might get, but in the end, you snatch the packet from its' place. Surely, he won't mind, he loves you.

You put the packet down on the counter and reach into the fridge, pulling out the milk. You pour a bit in a glass and sit it next to the packet.

You sit down on the counter, a pretty bad habit you have picked over the last few months. Opening the cookies, you pull one out and dip half of it in the milk for a few seconds before biting into it.

You repeat the motion a few times, occasionally taking a sip from the milk, your legs swinging back and forth.

You are just finishing your third cookie, when you hear the faint sound of footsteps, the sound echoing in the hallways. You suspect the person is making their way towards you, you wouldn't be surprised after all. You aren't really paying attention, taking a sip of milk.

That's when the person's steps grow heavy, and a second later a slightly sleepy Steve Rogers walks into the room. He's rubbing at his eyes, his hair stuck in a thousand different directions. The sweats he wears are low on his hips, a white t-shirt over his broad shoulders and chest.

When his eyes detect the movement of your legs, his eyes lift from the floor and he smiles at you.

"What are you doing up at," he looks confused for a second there, head shaking " honestly, what time is it?" He asks, rubbing at the nape of his neck.

He looks adorable, and he still hasn't seen the cookies, so that's good.

"Three-ish, something like that" you shrug your shoulders, taking another sip of the milk.

"Okay, so what are you doing up at three-ish in the morning?" He asks, moving for the fridge and pulling a bottle of water.

You shrug again, setting the glass on the counter next to you.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you? Was it a nightmare again?" You ask, moving your fingers towards the packet of butter deliciousness. You pull a cookie out, dipping it into the glass again.

"A dream, actually," he stops suddenly, his eyes narrowing at you. "Are those my cookies?" He points at the packet, then at the cookie in your hand.

You shrug a shoulder, then the other, popping the sweet into your mouth and chewing with a small smile.

Steve puts his water bottle down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know I don't like it when someone touches my sweets, especially my biscuits." His lips pull in a tin line, one you know he is barely holding steady.

You decided to play with him for a while, drill him for a bit. You pulled another biscuit, taking a small bite from it.

"Oh come on old man, you really gotta learn how to share. Besides, I'm always the exception, you love me." You tease him, taking another bite, your face barely containing a smirk.

He moves closer to you, putting his hands on either side of you, caging you on the counter. His eyes are more awake now, his lips barely holding it together.

"Stop it." He tells you, searching your eyes for a moment, before his lips move down to your lips for a second, and back up again. You put the rest of the cookie into your mouth, chewing slowly, just to tease him a bit more.

 ** _"How about you make me?"_** You challenge him, the smirk on your face growing within seconds.

In an instant, your face falls into a smile when you feel his hands on your sides, tickling you. You start laughing instantly, kicking your feet just a little, feeling the muscles on Steve's tights as you do.

He leans over you, laughing as well, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Will you stop, leave my cookies alone?" He asks all smiles and laughter.

"N-nope. You gotta s-share bi-g man" you tell his in between fits, trying to slap his hands away, to no avail.

"Well you should too" he laughs again, tickling you even more. There are tears falling down your eyes, your laughter filling the space around you. You try to get a breath in, but it's getting kind of difficult because you are laughing so hard. Steve's hands on your body continue to move, both making you squirm and setting a little jolt of electricity through you.

"Ok-kay. I yield. I giv-e up" you pant a bit, laughing even more. Steve stops his movements, but his hands continue to sit on your waist as you lay across the counter.

Once you catch your breath and pull yourself into a sitting position, you take the packet off the counter and bring it up on eye level.

"Let's just share?" You half ask, half propose, a small smile on your face. He smiles back at you.

"Yeah, okay," he tells you, probably not being able to resist the adorable puppy dog eyes you always flash his way. "By the way, has anybody ever told you how fucking adorable you are?" He asks, moving closer towards you.

"Oh my, do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Captain?" You ask, chuckling at his little swear word, smacking him on the arm.

"Nope, but I do kiss you with that mouth," he says and you are about to laugh when the realization hits you, and he moves, closing the gap between you, bringing his lips to yours.

It's sweet and slow. His lips moving against yours in a calm rhythm, not a rush in the world. His lips are really soft and plump, making you sigh into the kiss. You relax into his arms, his hands on your waist. One of yours holds his hip, while the other sneaks up into the nape of his neck, tangling in the strands of hair there.

His lips move on their own accord, relishing in the feel of you. He gently nips at your lower lip, and you open your mouth to let him in. His tongue plays with yours, exploring your mouth. He sighs against you, and with a final pull at your lower lip, his lips move away from yours, his eyes locking with yours.

One of your hands moves around in search of the packet that left your hand just before Steve kissed you.

You find it, pulling a biscuit out. You take it to your mouth, biting half of it, and then offering the other half to Steve. He opens his mouth, letting you pop the cookie in, his eyes never leaving yours.

"See, sharing." You tell him lightly, getting a smile and a laugh from the super-soldier.

He picks the packet, handing it to you, then he picks you up off the counter. You squeak, a giggle leaving you. You wrap your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck, seeing him move for the common area. He sits down in front of the widescreen TV, Tony had installed, with you in his lap.

He moves around a bit, getting into a lying position on the loveseat side of the L-shaped couch, with you pressed against him, the packet of butter biscuits sat next to your bodies.

"Friday, can you dim the lights and put on something lighthearted, whatever movie you like," he says, his hand resting on your back.

"Certainly, Captain Rogers," the AI says, the lights dimming and the TV turning on to one of your favorite movies, and a classic, Pretty Woman.

You sit in silence for a while, Steve's warmth radiating off of him and right into you. You turn your head, popping your chin on his chest.

"So, we are skipping the first date then?" You tease him, getting a full laugh out of him, the sound sending vibrations into you where you lay half on top of him.

"Absolutely not. I'm taking you out this evening." He tells you, pressing a couple of pecks on your cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips.

"Well, good. I was worried there for a second, that you aren't the gentleman you pride yourself to be." You laugh together for a while and after sharing a few biscuits and a couple of kisses, you focus on the movie.

Eventually, you both fall asleep, rest finally finding you both in the early hours of the morning, somewhere just before the end of the movie. It's one of the best night sleep you both have had in a while, and hey, thanks to a couple of nosy Avengers, in the morning, you have a few pictures to remember the night by.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
